


The Phanty Raid

by CuteHeartz



Series: Nat’s Discord Server [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: it was great, sorry phanty-, we did a Phanty raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Phanty discovers the raid going on in the basement.
Series: Nat’s Discord Server [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Phanty Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phanty).



> you’ve heard of the panty raid, now get ready for the phanty raid
> 
> yes this really happened-

Phanty was having a good day.

She woke up feeling refreshed and comfortable for once. The light was shining through the curtains in her room, creating a serene feeling. The birds were chirping. Her parents were out at the store buying her a phone. Her bank account had a million dollars in it. She was feeling great.

 _’Maybe I should go check on the server today,’_ She mused to herself.  
She got up out of bed and prepared a bowl of ice cream before getting changed and setting off for their Discord office a few blocks away.   
When she entered the office with her ice cream in hand, she saw Sleepy and Nat whispering to each other in a corner. They looked pretty concerned. Phanty saw Nat’s eyes widen as she saw her approach.

”Hey guys I’m back! Did I miss anything?” She asked. It had been four days after all. Nat swallowed nervously and Sleepy just looked done.   
“Definitely not-“ Nat began.

”Its Hoodie, RK, and Chloe.” Sleepy said simply before turning and walking off down the hall. Phanty watched her leave, confused. 

“Uhh.. okay?” She said. Turning to Nat, she said, “I’m gonna go respond to RPs.” Nat just nodded and then ducked down below a desk.   
Phanty continued walking down a hallway towards her office. As she was whistling, she suddenly heard muffled voices behind a door she passed. She paused and tried to listen in.   
“shh... can’t.. Phanty.. summon..” The muffled voices seemed to be saying. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What the hell!?

She hurried to a nearby broom closet and set her ice cream down on a shelf before grabbing a broom and storming back over to the door. She opened it quietly and saw stairs leading down to the basement.   
Her broom held tightly, she took slow steps down the stairs until she reached the bottom where she found a short hallway with more doors lining the walls. She pressed her ears to each one until she heard the voices coming from behind the first door to her left.   
“I refuse to leave my salt circle.” One voice said.

”It’s okay just make sure the candles don’t get blown out.” Another voice responded.   
Phanty counted to three before she bust down the door and gasped at what she saw in front of her.

Three people dressed just like her were gathered around a badly-drawn pentagram on the floor surrounded by three candles.   
“Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your Phanty unto m-“ the ‘Phanty’ in the middle froze as she looked up and saw Phanty standing menacingly in the doorway with a broom.   
For a few seconds Phanty just stared at them and the three ‘Phantys’ stared back. Then Phanty pointed at the middle ‘Phanty’ and screamed _“YOU!”_

Everyone then began screaming. One of the ‘Phantys’ began screaming latin phrases in the middle of her salt circle.   
“RUN!” The middle ‘Phanty’ yelled, scrambling to her feet with the other ‘Phanty’ while managing to dodge Phanty’s swing of the broom.   
“I JUST DIDNT WANT MY PARENTS TO DIVORCE!” Sobbed a fake Phanty as she ran for the back exit with her brother in arms.   
The two escapees burst out the back exit onto a side street, Phanty hot on their heels. They started running faster than Sleepy deciding when hoe hour starts.   
One of the ‘Phantys’ tried to distract their pursuer by pulling out crumpled Hoodsky art and throwing it at her.

Phanty expertly grabbed the artwork and quickly pulled out a folder and put all the drawings inside.

“SHIT!” ‘Phanty’ yelled. 

Back inside the building, Nat and Sleepy were watching the chase unfold from a balcony.   
“You think they’re gonna survive?” Nat asked.

”Depends on what Hoodie offers to draw for Phanty.” Sleepy replied, leaning against the railing. After a minute, she turned to go back inside.

”Come on, let’s go review some character applications. I hear one of them was named ‘Slutty the Clown.’”   
Nat gasped. “My queen~!” She said excitedly as she followed Sleepy back inside.


End file.
